


Kissing Quake

by javajunkie



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25748995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/javajunkie/pseuds/javajunkie
Summary: Daisy and Daniel's conversation on the Zephyr ends a little differently.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 16
Kudos: 162





	Kissing Quake

If Daisy didn’t know any better, she’d say that Daniel was flirting with her. He somehow heard about her superhero moniker. Probably from Mack, whose shoulders she could see rise and fall with laughter as Daniel lightly mocked her. She’d get back at him for that later. But now, her attention was elsewhere. 

“Quake. That’s what you like to be called, isn’t it?” His voice was light and challenging. She hadn’t seen this side of him before, and she had to say, she liked it. 

It had been a while since she’d engaged in this sort of verbal foreplay, and her brain sputtered out for a moment before she returned, “Okay, the _press_ called me that.”

Daniel was standing close, so close that she swore she could feel the heat radiating from his body, and he said, “Shouldn’t you have a Q on your utility belt, so people know it’s you?”

Daisy had a distinct vision of Daniel removing said belt, and she shifted closer to him, pressing a fingertip into his chest as she said, “Yeah, make fun of the person who can literally turn you into dust,”

He smirked, eyes boring into hers. “Yeah, you can quake me. No, I get it. That’s what they call you.”

There were many reasons why Daisy shouldn’t have done what she did next. They were running out of oxygen. Mack was only a few feet away. But, she was thinking about any of that when she took a hold of Daniel’s suspenders and tugged him toward her, their mouths meeting for a hard and fast kiss. 

Behind them, Mack noticed the silence and looked back, quickly averting his eyes and saying, “Come on, guys!”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is incredibly short but I liked writing it too much not to share on here! If you enjoyed this, I have lots of other Daisysous on here and I also have A LOT more over on Tumblr. I'm javajunkieao3 there!


End file.
